cheyennefandomcom-20200214-history
Counterfeit Gun
Cheyenne is accused of being allied with a criminal who is somehow able to be in two places at once. Counterfeitgun-trainheist-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=The fake conductor holds up the freight car agents. Counterfeitgun-bodieandjulio-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=Cheyenne and Julio watch for Murdock to arrive. Counterfeitgun-bodieinjail-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=The deputy has big plans to turn Cheyenne in for the reward money. Counterfeitgun-murdockssecret-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=Cheyenne discovers Murdock's secret...a double. Episode Notes * A very young Ron Howard -- famous Hollywood director, a.k.a. Opie Taylor from The Andy Griffith Show --'' appears uncredited in this episode. * This episode has an alternate title, ''The Ringer.''According to the book "Television Series and Specials Scripts, 1946-1992: A Catalog of the American Radio Archives Collection” Real World References * ''Notice any? Add them here. Continuity Nitpicks and Errors * When Cheyenne escapes from Crestline's sheriff, he's wearing his button-down, thick stitched shirt in one shot, his fringed doe skin shirt in the next shot, and then back to the button-down shirt as he rides into Cabriza''.'' Plot Special Agent Cheyenne is just two weeks into his job for the railroad when bandits stop the train and steal the shipment of gold he's guarding. Cheyenne believes he knows the identity of the masked leader is Giff Murdock from his voice. But he doesn't get a fair hearing from the sheriff of Crestline after a dying bandit names Bodie as the gang leader! Cheyenne makes a hasty retreat south of the border to clear his name. Cheyenne rides into a small town named Cabriza to find Murdock. He asks around town but people are tight-lipped. One thing they are certain of -- Murdock never leaves the area. He's seen every day by the townspeople. A fast-talking local named Julio offers his assistance as a personal interpreter and guide. After not making much progress in finding Murdock, Cheyenne decides to let Julio tag along for 20 pesos a day. Mudrock finally appears in the cantina. Cheyenne is surprised to see Murdock fumble his cards in a poker game. The man that Bodie knew long ago was adept at handling a deck. Before Cheyenne can leave the cantina, the town sheriff knocks him out cold and jails him, intending to turn him in for the reward. Bodie isn't in jail for long when Murdock's pretty young fiancé Francie Scott pays his bail and offers him a large sum to aid his escape to South America. Cheyenne is going somewhere all right, straight to the Murdock ranch to get some answers! After sneaking inside Murdock's house, Cheyenne finds Francie coaching Murdock how to shuffle a deck. However, the man isn't Murdock but Francie's father Richard Scott who is a dead ringer for Murdock. The real criminal steps into the room holding a gun and explains everything. Scott is a small-time embezzler whom Murdock hired to impersonate him so he could cross the border and commit crimes. Impressed with Bodie's ability to see through his ruse, Murdock offers Cheyenne a job on the ranch but the tall cowboy isn't interested. Spurned, Murdock hands Cheyenne over to his toughs so they can take him in for the reward. Scott is having second thoughts because he doesn't want his daughter to marry Murdock. He puts in motion an escape plan. Pretending to be Murdock, he and Francie have horses saddled to ride away with Bodie. The real Murdock interrupts their escape and a firefight ensues. Scott is hit badly just as a troop of soldiers come riding onto the scene led by none other than Julio! The soldiers shoot and kill Murdock and his gang, but the damage is done. Scott has died. Julio reintroduces himself to Cheyenne as a member of Mexico's spy service. He has been trying to find evidence of Murdock's misdeeds for a while. Seeing Scott's body convinces him of Murdock's scheme and Cheyenne's innocence. He escorts Cheyenne and Francie back to the US and hopes he and the big cowboy cross paths again. Quotes Add character quotes from the episode here following this format: "This is a quote." :- This is the name of the person who said it. References Category:TV Episode Category:Season Five Category:South of the Border Story Category:Famous Guest Star